Jeudi Soir
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Une histoire de plus sur Remus et Tonks, de leur première rencontre à leur première nuit ensemble ...
1. La Découverte de l'Ordre et du Coca

**Remus et Tonks, juste une histoire que j'ai écrite en 2007. Leur première rencontre jusqu'a leur première nuit ensemble ...**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Nymphadora Tonks, jeune Auror marchait dans une rue le sourire aux lèvres, il n'y avait pas plus tard que cet après midi Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait annoncer que Dumbledore aimerai l'avoir dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quel grand honneur que Dumbledore s'intéresse à elle, quand elle était élève à Poudlard elle ne lui avait adressé que peu de fois la parole, elle ne doutait même pas que se dernier l'ai remarqué et maintenant il voulait qu'elle fasse partit de son organisation secrète.

Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle l'avait été d'autant plus en apprenant que Sirius Black n'était pas celui que tout le monde prétendait, sa mère lui avait toujours dit cependant Tonks avait quand même quelque soupons mais encore une fois sa mère ne s'était pas trompée, elle se trompait très rarement d'ailleurs quand il fallait juger les gens.

Quand Tonks arriva devant l'immeuble du Square Grimmaurd elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver le numéro 12, en effet du numéro 11 on passé au numéro 13. Pourtant Kingsley lui avait bien dit que c'était au numéro 12. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait aussi dit " Ne soyer pas surprise pensez juste au numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd ".

Elle avait pensé qu'il avait juste déliré comme ça lui arrivait souvent, elle pensa donc au numéro 12 qui lui apparut quelques instants plus tard. Logique pensa-t-elle, l'Ordre ne devait pas se trouver si facilement.

Elle entra donc dans le quartier général en fermant doucement la porte mais elle fit quelque pas de plus elle se prit un porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll et s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Sans qu'elle s'y attende des rideaux au dessus de l'escalier s'ouvrirent et une femme lui cria :

« Sale vermine sort de la maison de mes ancêtres, tu la souilles avec ton sang impur !! Bâtard sans cervelle »

L'instant d'après deux hommes se précipitèrent pour fermer le rideaux juste devant le tableau. Tonks reconnu l'homme de droite, le fameux et recherché Sirius Black.

Ce dernier, avec l'aide d'un homme qui devait avoir son âge, réussirent à faire taire le tableau. Sirius s'approcha de Tonks et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

« Je suis désolé mais ma mère n'aime pas trop l'idée de se servir de cet endroit comme quartier général de l' dois sûrement être Nymphadora Tonks.

-Oui, mais mettons les choses au point : je déteste ce prénom donc appelez moi Tonks.

-Très bien Tonks. Je suis le célèbre Sirius Black évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. » Dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Tonks l'ayant remarqué lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

« Sirius Black ?? A non jamais entendu parlé, vous êtes sur d'être célèbre ? »

Sirius ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse resta sans rien dire. Mais à côté de lui son ami qui n'avait pas encore prononcer un seul mot se mit à rire devant l'air incrédule de l'évadé. Tonks se tourna vers l'ami de son oncle et lui demanda :

« Vous rigolez bien mais avez-vous quelque chose de mieux a proposer que s'être évadé d'Azkaban ?

-Bien sur, je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis un Loup-Garou. » Lui répondit-il en tendant sa main.

Soudant il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avant il ne criait pas dans les rues qu'il était un loup-garou et là il fallu un regard, qui était certes très beau, de cette femme aux cheveux violet pour qu'il lui dise.

Son cœur s'accéléra, il s'attendait à recevoir comme d'habitude un regard de mépris, de crainte ou pire de pitié. Mais au contraire Tonks lui offrit un superbe sourire en lui serrant la main.

«C'est vrai c'est pas mal. Mouai je pense que vous êtes à égalité. »

Remus fut surpris de sa réponse. Pas de crainte ni de pitié, décidément cette nouvelle recrue lui plaisait bien. Et pas que physiquement ! Il perdit son regard dans les yeux de Tonks, ils se tenaient encore la main. Remus caressa doucement le dos de la main de Tonks avec son pouce.

Sirius regardait les deux protagonistes et remarqua que sa nièce semblait avoir un faible pour le loup-garou vu le regard qu'elle lui envoyait. Le loup-garou ne semblait pas indifférent non plus au charme de sa nièce. Se rendant compte que leur bonjour était plus long qu'un normal, ils retirèrent leurs mains gênés. Sirius ce dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

«Mais moi en plus d'être un évadé je suis aussi un animagus. »

Tonks reposa son regard sur son oncle, qu'elle considéra dorénavant comme son préféré, pour l'avoir tiré de cette situation gênante.

"«Et alors tu peux te transformer qu'en un seul animal et moi je suis métamorphomage -NA-.

-Bon très bien tu as gagné. »

Tonks sourit devant sa victoire comme si elle venait de tuer Voldemort. Remus comprit a se moment pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagit quand elle avait appris son état.

Elle aussi était différente des autres, elle avait dû subir des critiques, même si elle avait un peu plus de chance sur la nature de sa différence. Sirius amena Tonks dans le salon.

"«Je suis désolé, en temps normal on aurai fait une petite fête mais là on a beaucoup de travail.

-Oh. C'est pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda Sirius en s'asseyant et en proposant une chaise à Tonks.

-Avec plaisir.

-Qu'es que tu veux ?

-Du Coca me suffira pour ce soir. »

Sirius la regarda d'un air bizarre. Tonks lui fit de gros yeux.

« Quoi ?? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que du Coca ?

-Non. Lui répondit timidement Remus qui n'avait plus reparler jusque là.

-Mais c'est la meilleure boisson que les moldus ai jamais inventer. Il faut que vous goûtez ça. » Répondit Tonks en faisant apparaître une bouteille de coca ainsi que trois verres déjà remplis.

Elle en tendit un à Sirius puis à Remus. Ils se regardaient tout les deux, puis reposèrent leur regard sur le verre remplit de la boisson inconnu. Sirius se jeta à l'eau le premier, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait mangé et bu en prison, puis s'écria :

"Nom d'un détraqueur en chaleur : MAIS C'EST TROP BON !! "

Tonks sourit devant l'air émerveillé de son oncle, qui vida son verre en un temps record. Remus lui aussi semblai apprécier cette nouvelle boisson même si il ne se montra pas aussi démonstratif que son ami.

* * *

**A Suivre ...**


	2. Les Weasley

**Chapitre 2**

Deux " Crac " se firent entendre et quelques instant plus tard Mr. et Mrs. Weasley apparurent dans le salon. Tonks se leva devant les nouveaux arrivant mais fut devancé par Sirius dans les présentations.

« Tonks je te présente Molly et Arthur Weasley. »

Tonks s'approcha de Molly qui la pris dans ses bras comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle fut d'abord surprise par se geste, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

« Bienvenue dans l'Ordre !

- Merci Mrs.

- Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Molly.

- Bien dans se cas appelez moi Tonks. »

Molly lui sourit. Tonks se tourna vers Arthur, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais où avait - elle pu le rencontrer ? Elle se mit a réfléchir quand … Bingo !!

« Vous travaillez au ministère non ? »

Arthur lui sourit.

« Oui. Enchantez de faire votre connaissance.

- Le plaisir est partagé. »

L'attention du père de famille fut prise par la bouteille de Coca sur la table.

« Mais qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Du Coca, une boisson Moldu.

- C'est vrai ?? Génial, le la connais pas celle la ! » S'exclama Arthur avec joie.

Il regarda longuement la bouteille. Il tournait, la retournait dans tout les sens, ne se doutant pas de la surprise qu'il aurait lorsqu'il entrepris d'ouvrir la bouteille. En effet lorsqu'il eu dévissé le bouchon le gaz remonta et il fut éclaboussé. Remus, Sirius ainsi que Tonks ne purent s'empêcher d'explosé de rire. Sa femme exaspérée par l'attitude de son mari se proposa pour faire le diner.

« Laissez moi vous aider Molly.

- Mais non ma chérie, voyons tu arrives et va quand même pas faire le cuisine, quelle idée. Reste avec les autres. »

Puis Molly disparu dans la cuisine pour ne réapparaître qu'a l'heure du dîner. Tonks passa sa soirée avec son oncle, Remus et les Weasley. Elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient tous très gentils mais elle était assez intriguée par Remus. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, enfin il faut réussir a en caser une quand Sirius Black est lancé dans la conversation, racontant toutes ses conquêtes de jeunesse.

« Mais dit moi Tonks, tu es comment réellement ? Je veux dire ta vrai apparence ? »

Tonks avait l'habitude de cette question qui ne la surprenait plus.

« En fait je change seulement la couleur de mes cheveux, ils sont habituellement noir. »

Pour joindre le geste a la parole elle se concentra et quelques instant plus tard elle avait des cheveux noir, lisse arrivant jusqu'a la taille. C'était vraiment une Black. La ressemblance avec Sirius était beaucoup plus frappante.

« Wahou !! »

Tonks sourit, son cousin était impressionnée. Remus lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Tonks se sentit rougir devant le regard de Remus, mais parvint à dissimulé sa rougeur grâce à ces dons. Ces cheveux redevinrent violet.

« Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais on doit y aller. » Déclara Molly.

Ils se levèrent pour dirent au revoir aux Weasley. Ils disparurent en deux « Crac ».

« Bon je pence que moi aussi je vais y aller.

- Mais non ! Voyons !! On a pleins de chambre tu pourrais rester en plus demain il y a la réunion. Lui proposa Sirius.

- Je voudrais pas m'imposer !

- Non, en plus avec Remus on se sent seul ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit. »

Tonks regarda Remus.

« Oui tu pourrais rester. »

Tonks accepta donc l'invitation. Sirius lui montra une chambre.

« C'est celle de ma mère. Elle a sa propre douche. J'espère qu'elle t'ira bien.

- Ro t'inquiètes pas. Je vais mettre de la couleur dans cette chambre.

- J'espère bien. Et si tu as un problème la chambre d'en face c'est celle de Remus et la mienne est au fond du couloir.

- Très bien et merci encore »

Sirius la laissa. Tonks partit se doucher, puis regarda sa chambre, les murs étaient tout noir et à quelque endroit il y a avait de la moisissure. Bref une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible. Elle jeta donc quelques sorts. Les murs étaient a présent bien plus coloré. Elle regarda son lit, il était assez grand pour deux. Elle changea les couvertures a l'aide d'un sort que sa mère lui avait appris, au lieu de verte elles étaient maintenant rose. Elle se coucha et était tellement fatigué qu'elle s'endormit la demi heure qui suivit heureuse de faire partit de l'Ordre.

* * *

**A Suivre =)**


	3. La Première Réunion

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Tonks se réveilla le lendemain il lui fallu quelques instants avant de se souvenir où elle était. Elle se leva difficilement en regardant l'heure 7:08 la réunion avec l'Ordre était à 8 heures. Elle se changea puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs. Black. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle remarqua une table avec divers gâteaux et boissons, elle aperçut aussi Remus qui lisait La Gazette Du Sorcier.

« Bonjour ! Lui dit - elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour Tonks, alors bien dormir ? Demanda Remus en posant le journal.

- Très bien merci, de toute façon j'était tellement fatigué que j'aurai pu dormir n'importe où. Répondit -elle en prenant un croissant. Il n'y a pas Sirius ?

- Non. Il se lèvera cinq minutes avant le début de la réunion. Tu le connais pas, une marmotte ambulante. »

Tonks sourit devant l'air de Remus et l'attitude de son oncle. Remus repris sa lecture, au bout d'un moment Tonks parvint a trouver de courage pour lui posez une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'il était un loup-garou.

« Remus, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui. Bien sur.

- C'est assez personnel en fait, si tu veux pas répondre je comprendrais.

- Poses toujours.

- Bien. Heu ... En fait j'aimerai savoir si quand tu te transformes ça fait mal. »

Tonks était assez nerveuse de poser cette question. Remus quand a lui fut surpris, peu de personne ne lui avait poser. En fait la dernière personne qui lui avait posé c'était Lily. Une des seules personnes qui avait très bien accepté sa condition de loup-garou. En fait les gens prenaient peur ou pitié mais rare était ceux qui l'acceptaient pleinement et se souciaient de lui. Il regarda Tonks et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi semblait avoir très bien réagit, elle était restée naturelle, et il devait lui avouer que ça lui plaisait bien.

« Oui, plus je vieillis plus mes transformation sont douloureuses car le loup qui est en moi se fait de plus en plus fort. Avant je parvenait à le maîtrisé plus ou moins bien grâce aux maraudeurs.

- Les maraudeurs ? »

Remus se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, il commença donc à lui expliquer son arrivé à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Sirius, James, Peter et Lily. Comment ils étaient devenu animagus pour lui. Ainsi que la Cabane Hurlante qui lui servait de repaire.

Sirius qui s'était enfin levé se dirigea dans la cuisine quand il vit Tonks et Remus en grande conversation sur le passé de ce dernier. Il sourit en faisant demi tour et il se dirigea vers le salon, endroit la réunion de l'Ordre devait se passer.

Tonks et Remus tellement pris dans leur conversation ne virent pas le temps passé. Dumbledore arriva dans la cuisine, pour saluer les jeunes gens. Sirius avait informé le vieux directeur que son ami et sa nièce était à la cuisine, en effet le directeur voulait voir

« Bonjour ! » S'exclama le directeur joyeux.

Remus et Tonks se retournèrent vers Dumbledore et se rendirent compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la réunion. Ils se levèrent en saluant le directeur.

«Je peux te parler ? Demanda - t - il a l'adresse de Tonks.

-Bien sur Mr. »

Remus les laissa et partit vers le salon où Sirius l'attendait.

« Je voudrais te remercier Nymphadora d'avoir accepté ma proposition. »

Tonks grimaça à l'entente de son prénom mais n'osa pas reprendre Dumbledore.

« Je vous remercie a mon tour, c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir faire partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Dumbledore sourit en invitant Tonks à venir à la réunion. Il présenta Tonks aux membres. Elle reconnu quelques personne. Mais elle fut très surprise de revoir son ancien professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue. Cependant elle ne fit aucune remarque. On lui expliqua rapidement la situation, le retour de Voldemort, les mangemorts qui se faisait de plus en plus dangereux, les disparitions et tous ce qui s'en suit. Elle écouta aussi les rapports de mission de certains membres. Puis vint le tour des prochaines mission. Pour sa première elle serait en duo avec Maugrey. Elle était assez contente, après tout c'était lui son mentor avant son renvoit.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Un Lendemain De Pleine Lune

**Pour information les Kill The Young sont un groupe qui existe vraiment, si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez les écouter =)**

**Bonne Lecture ( n'hésitez pas à me faire des Reviews ca fit toujours plaisir ;) )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Tonks se regarda dans le miroir de son appartement, elle était joyeuse. Ca faisait près de 4 mois qu'elle faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle les avaient rencontré pour la première fois. Elle se souvenait de tout les détails. Sa lamentable chute dans le couloir ! Pour une entrée elle aurai pu trouver mieux. Bref. Sa rencontre avec son Oncle, ainsi qu'avec l'Ordre. Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le plus c'était sa rencontre avec Remus. Elle se mit à sourire dans son miroir, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un petit faible pour le loup - garou. Elle remémora une conversation avec Sirius.

« Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui ? »

Sirius sourit devant la question de sa nièce.

« Je pense que oui. Il t'aime bien et ça se voit !! Cependant je me souviens pas de l'avoir déjà vu sortit avec une femme.

- A bon ?? Pourtant ... enfin il est plutôt mignon. Rien qu'avec ça il aurait pu en trouver facilement.

- Non. La n'est pas la question. Il n'a vraiment aucune estime pour lui même. Il se considère comme un pauvre vieux loup - garou. Il est pas si vieux que ça !!

- Tu vas pas dire qu'il est vieux ! Il a ton âge.»

Sirius fit la moue. Décidément elle avait de la répartie sa nièce.

« Mais comme je viens de te dire, tu lui plais. Tu peux le faire changer d'avis si tu t'y prend bien. »

Depuis cette conversation Tonks était bien décidé à le faire changer d'avis. Mais pour l'instant elle allait se concentrer sur sa journée de demain. Sa journée de repos. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle en avait pas eu. En effet l'Ordre avait eu la bonne idée de lui proposer un jour de repos le même jour que le ministère. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon où elle alluma sa chaîne Hi-Fi, un cadeau de son père. La chanson commença à résonner dans le salon " I Love Rock'N'Roll " de Joan Jett . Elle se mit à chanter et danser, pour libérer toute la tension qui l'habitait.

Remus était dans le couloir qui menait à l'appartement de Tonks, il marcha quand il entendit de la musique qui provenait de la pièce d'en face. Justement l'appartement de Tonks. Il toqua timidement à la porte, cependant personne ne répondit. Remus se doutait que vu le degrés sonore de la musique elle n'allait pas l'entendre. Il ouvrit donc discrètement la porte. Il vit Tonks se trémousser dans tous les sens, menaçant de faire tomber à tout moment un vase posé sur la table.

Malgré la proximité qu'il y avait parfois entre Tonks et le vase à aucun moment elle ne toucha le précieux objet. Remus était comme hypnotisé par Tonks, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, tellement elle prise à faire n'importe quoi. Quand la musique fini Remus se décida à faire remarquer qu'il était la.

« Bravo !! »

Dans la surprise Tonks se retourna brusquement, et le vase qui avait survécu jusque là se brisa. Tonks grogna en maudissant sa maladresse et en un coup de baguette magique le vase se reconstitua. Cependant Remus se cessait de s'excuser au près de la jeune Auror. Au bout de la cinquantième fois Tonks décida de changer de sujet.

« Donc pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait complément oublié la raison de sa présence. Il avait été trop occupé à regarder Tonks danser.

« Je suis venu te remercier d'être venu me tenir compagnie hier, pendant ma transformation avec Sirius. »

Tonks lui sourit.

« Malgré mes protestations ! Mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais quand même venu.

- Qu'es tu veux, je suis une fille têtu.

- J'avais remarqué ! Comme Sirius. Ca doit être la marque de fabrique des Black. »

Pour toute réponse Tonks lui fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec les Black, sauf pour Sirius bien sur.

« Alors comme ça tu as une journée de repos demain ?

- Oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvait.

- Tu vais faire quoi ?

- Haha ! J'ai déjà tout un programme. Avec une copine, on va à un concert de Rock, chez les Moldus, le groupe s'appelle Kill The Young.

- Et après ?

- On vera.

- C'est ça ton programme ?

- Bé oui. On le fait au feeling. Si tu veux tu peux venir. Comme c'était la dernière pleine lune hier, tu ne travailles pas demain.

- C'est gentil mais je pense que je me sentirais pas à ma place.

- Mais pourquoi ? Allez viens.

- Non. Merci de l'invitation mais ...

- Tu te plains de moi mais toi aussi tu es têtu ! »

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Prison Break

**Chapitre 5**

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Tonks.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Répondit Remus en souriant. Tu aurais du Coca ? Remus sembla un peu gêné de poser cette question.

- A ce que vois le Coca t'as plu.

- Oui, j'avoue ! »

Tonks se leva et partit dans la cuisine chercher du Coca, cependant avec la légendaire maladresse elle cassa un verre. Remus entendit un fracas de verre ainsi que le cri de surprise de Tonks. Il se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je suis maudite. »

Remus sourit, sa maladresse la rendait encore plus attirante. Remus se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée. Ils se rendirent tous les deux au salon avec un verre de Coca chacun.

« Mais ça va être l'heure ! S'exclama Tonks avant de se précipiter vers la Télévision qui se trouvait face au canapé où Remus était installé.

- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Une Télé. »

Tonks commença à lui expliquer ce qu'était une télé ainsi que les films et les séries.

« C'est encore un cadeau de mon père, comme la chaîne Hi-Fi. Qu'elle désigna du doigt. Mon père ne veut pas que j'oublie que je suis aussi d'origine Moldu. Bref comme je te disait la dernière fois que j'ai regardé la Télé j'ai vu qu'une autre série allée commencer. Elle avait l'air pas mal. On va voir ça.

- Comment ça s'appelle ?

- Prison Break. »

Quelques instant plus tard la série commença, sous l'œil intrigué de Remus.

« Quoi ?? Mais enfin ça peut pas s'arrêté là il fait comment Michael ?!?! S'indigna Remus devant la Télé. Il faut attendre jusqu'a la semaine prochaine ?

- Et oui. C'est comme ça les séries.

- Mais c'est trop injuste !

- Hey ! Tu nous la joue Caliméro ?

- Quoi ? »

Remus ne compris pas référence culturelle Moldu et semblai déçu, il voulait vraiment savoir la suite.

« Ca t'ennuie si je viens jeudi pour voir la suite ? »

Tonks lui sourit.

« Bien sur que non.

- Bon je vais y aller. »

Remus se leva imité par Tonks quelques instants plus tard. Remus s'apprêta à partit quand Tonks l'interpella et lui donna un bout de papier.

« Qu'es ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'endroit et l'heure où le concert a lieu. On sait jamais si tu changes d'avis. »

Remus regarda la bout de papier, il la remercia puis il transplanta, il se retrouva dans la maison des Black. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il y trouva Sirius.

« Ah déjà ?

- Quoi déjà ?

- Ca fait plus de trois heures que tu es partis chez Tonks. Il t'en faut du temps pour la remercier. A moins que vous n'avez fais autre chose. Demanda Sirius avec un petit air pervers.

- N'importe quoi ! »

Mais il remarqua qu'il avait raison, ça faisait trois heures qu'il était partit, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Tonks et de la télé. Il dit prononça un " Bonne nuit " à peine audible et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se doucha en chantant " I Love Rock'N'Roll " et se coucha en se demandant si Michael allait faire évader son fère. Comment pouvait-il continuer à creuser alors que Haywire, dit le Disjoncté était dans sa cellule et ne dormant jamais, il serrait impossible pour Michael de creuser. C'est donc la tête pleines de questions qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Le Concert

**Chapitre 6**

Tonks se réveilla de bonne humeur, il était près de 11heures !! Un record depuis 2 ans, la grasse matinée, elle avait presque oublié ce mot. Enfin son jour de repos.

Morgane, sa copine passa la chercher pour faire les boutiques avant le concert. Elle mangèrent vite fait au restaurant du coin. Arriva enfin le concert. Tonks se sentait vraiment bien, entourée de personne qui partagent la même passion : le Rock.

Dans cette situation là tout le monde se moque de savoir si vous êtes, riche, pauvre, intelligent, con, sorcier, Moldu. Non. La seule chose qui compte c'est de s'amuser et se retrouver dans une passion commune. C'était pour des journées comme cela elle qu'elle se battait contre le mal, c'était pour des journées comme cela qu'elle voulait vivre.

Le groupe en était à leur cinquième chanson, la préféré de Tonks Origin of illness, elle se déchaîna, un pogo énorme se forma. Quand Tonks réussit à en sortir, elle se dirigea vers le stand à boisson où elle commanda une bière supplémentaire, soudain elle vit Remus, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle. Tonks remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Remus !! Je savais que tu allais venir. Un bon concert ça ne se refusa pas.

- Hélas, je ne viens pas pour ça.

- Ah, alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence. Lui répondit - elle avec un sous entendu dans les yeux.

- Les mangemorts nous attaquent, je viens de chercher. On a besoin d'aide. »

Tonks failli s'étouffer avec la bière en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? L'Ordre a besoin d'aide et tu me laisses te draguer ! Mais tu es fou. Vite partons. »

Remus n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Tonks l'avait entraîné hors de la vue des Moldus.

« Qu'es ce que tu attends amènes moi ! »

Remus se ressaisit et transplana avec Tonks à l'endroit de la bataille. C'était un rue sombre, cependant les deux camps étaient bien visibles. Les Mangemorts d'un côté à leur tête Bellatrix, de l'autre l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Maugrey semblai avoir pris le commencement.

Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de Remus, un féroce combat s'en suivit. Tonks quand elle aidait temps bien que de mal Remus quand Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle.

Malheureusement Tonks avait quelques bières dans son organisme, elle avait encore les idées claires mais ses réflexes étaient bien plus lent. Elle fut désarmée en peu de temps et Bellatrix lui jeta un sort. Remus qui était toujours au prise avec Lucius ne remarqua pas Tonks à terre. Il vit Lucius sourire, pourtant c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, Lucius transplana ainsi que tout les autres Mangemorts.

Cependant Remus eu le temps de voir Bellatrix qui tenait dans ses bras une Tonks inconsciente. Il se mit à courir mais Bellatrix avait déjà transplané dans un rire diabolique de tout le monde lui connaissait. Il se mit à appeler Tonks comme si elle s'était caché.

Personne ne lui répondit. Maugrey s'approcha de lui.

« Ils l'ont eu Remus, ils on eu la petite. »

Il avait raison, à son plus grand désespoir, Maugrey avait raison. Il regarda autour de lui. Tous. Ils étaient tous là, tous sauf elle. Il eu une folle envie de mordre. Mordre du Mangemorts, hélas ils étaient tous partit. Il transplana à son tour au Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius était dans le salon et arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors vous avez maté du Mangemort ? »

Mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit la tête de Rémus.

« Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il chercha quelqu'un du regard.

« Où est Tonks ? Tu devais aller la chercher non ?

- J'y suis allé, mais Bellatrix l'a eu.

- Quoi ? Elle est morte ?

- Non, ils l'ont capturé. »

Une expression de rare apparu sur le visage de l'évadé.

« Je vais la tuer ! Si jamais je croise cette Bellatrix, elle va s'en souvenir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard un hiboux partit pour Poudlard de la part de Maugrey où il expliqua la bataille ainsi que la capture de Tonks.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	7. En Captivité

**Chapitre 7**

Tonks se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Pourtant elle n'avais pas temps bu que ça. Mais elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'attaque et du sort de Bellatrix. En effet elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, il n'y avait aucun meuble et les murs étaient noirs. Elle vit une porte au fond de la pièce, elle se leva difficilement. Elle arriva devant la porte.

Ca ne doit pas être aussi simple quand même, pensa t -elle. Cependant qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mais quand elle posa sa main sur la poigné elle fut projetée contre le mur opposé, elle réessaya encore et encore. Mais à chaque fois le même résultat : un vol plané dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quand son dos commença à lui faire souffrir.

Tonks soupira, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait vraiment rien a part des murs. Il serait impossible de partir, pas la moindre chance, la magie n'en laissait aucune. C'était pas comme chez les Moldus, elle se demanda ce que Michael ferait à sa place. Michael !! Mais elle allait rater les prochains épisodes.

Tonks sourit devant le comique de la situation, elle était prisonnière des Mangemorts et elle à quoi elle pensait ? A Prison Break. Elle soupira, il y a des priorités dans la vie ! Et puis a quoi bon, si elle devait restée enfermer ici autant penser à quelque chose de joyeux. Cependant elle fut interrompus par un bruit qui provenait de la porte, elle vit quelques instant plus tard Bellatrix entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la captive un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Alors comment va ma nièce ?

- Je vais très bien merci _Tata._»

Bellatrix grimaça devant le surnom que Tonks venait de lui donner, elle la menaça de sa baguette.

« Ne m'appelles plus jamais de cette façon. Quoique tu as l'habitude des noms horrible. Il ne me serrait jamais venu à l'idée d' appeler ma fille Nymphadora. Enfin on peut pas en vouloir à ta mère, c'est qu'une traître à son sang."

Tonks bondit en avant d'un air menaçant.

« N'insultes plus jamais ma mère ! »

Bellatrix eu un rire froid et méchant.

« Tu n'ais pas vraiment en position de me menacer. »

Tonks lui jeta un regard noir. Mais la Mangemort ria de plus belle.

« Puisqu'on parle de Traître comment va mon cher cousin Sirius.

- Il va très bien ! Répondit méchamment Tonks.

- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu fais partis de l'Ordre, Dumbledore toi vraiment être désespéré ! Depuis quand en fais tu partis.

- Depuis que Voldy à eu l'idée de revenir ! Lui répondit-elle bien décidé a ne rien dire. »

Bellatrix fit de gros yeux en entendant Tonks donner un surnom à son maître.

« **N'APPELLES PLUS JAMAIS LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES DE CETTE FACON** ! Lui cria Bellatrix hors d'elle.

- Voldy ? C'est ça que je dois plus dire Voldy, ? Tu sais en fait tu as raison, Voldychou est mieux ou encore ... »

Mais l'Auror n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase …

« Endoloris ! »

Tonks crut que des millions de couteaux la transperçait dans tous les sens, sous l'effet de la douleur elle tomba à genoux, puis se recroquevilla sur elle même. Cependant elle parvint à ne pas crier, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. En un instant la douleur se stoppa, sous le rire de Bellatrix.

« Bien maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre.

- Alors là ! Plutôt mourir, je ne dirais rien, tout de que tu feras ne servira a rien.

- Bon ! Tant pis. »

Tonks regarda Bellatrix surprise.

« Je vais te torturer juste pour le plaisir dans ce cas. Ricana Bellatrix avant de prononcer son sort préféré. ENDOLORIS. »

Environ deux heures plus tard la porte de la prison de Tonks s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Narcissia Malfoy. Bellatrix regarda la captive à terre en position fœtale et lui cracha ces dernières paroles avant de partir.

« Je vais t'éviter des souffrances inutiles, il est impossible de sortir de cette salle par l'intérieur. Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur et il est impossible de transplaner. Toutes tes tentatives seront inutiles ! »

Bellatrix sortit laissant Tonks seule. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, loin de là. Elle avait confiance en l'Ordre ainsi qu'en elle même car en effet elle avait une idée, un plan pour sortir de cette enfer. Mais il fallait attendre.

* * *

** A Suivre.**


	8. Deux Bellatrix ?

**Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit ma Fic, mais une review ca fai toujours plaisir ;)**

**Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Tonks était toujours dans cette pièce sombre sans couleur, mais aussi, sans issue. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pourrai croire à première vue.

En effet Tonks avait trouvé de moyen de sortir, cela faisait près de cinq jour qu'elle y travaillait. Mais cette fois elle allait tenter sa chance. Elle se concentra pour provoquer sa transformation, ses cheveux passèrent du violet au blond, elle grandit aussi de quelques centimètres.

Maintenant ce n'était plus l'apparence de Tonks qui se trouvait dans la pièce mais de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, Bellatrix arrivait. Un sourire de dessina sur ce qu'on pourrai croire être Narcissia.

Elle marcha jusqu'a la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sous les yeux stupéfait de Bellatrix qui pensait trouver sa captive et non sa sœur.

« Narcissa ? »

L'instant d'inattention de Bellatrix permis à Tonks de s'emparer de sa baguette et de lui jeter le sort du saucisson. Bellatrix tomba lourdement à terre. Contente de sa réussite, l'Auror fit apparaître son patronus.

A des kilomètres de là Remus était dans le salon de la maison des Black en compagnie de Sirius. Ils étaient de train de procéder à un plan pour capturer un Mangemort afin de savoir où se trouvait Tonks. Quand un patronus apparu.

« C'est le patronus de Tonks ! » S'écria Remus.

Le patronus de mit à parler avec la voix de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas qui de l'Ordre aura ce message mais sachez que je suis encore en vie. C'est vrai que sinon j'aurai pas réussis vous faire parvenir ce message. Enfin bref, je suis dans le manoir de Malfoy j'ai réussis à neutraliser Bellatrix mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Sachez aussi que je n'ai pas parler de l'Ordre.

Cependant j'aimerai bien que vous veniez me chercher on va dire que je ne suis pas en charmante compagnie, et si mes calculs sont bon il y a Prison Break demain soir et j'aimerai bien le voir.

Au plaisir de vous voir bientôt. »

Remus sourit pour la première fois depuis cinq jours. Tonks avait peu être été torturer mais elle n'avait pas changé.

« C'est quoi Prison Break ? » Demanda Sirius.

Mais sa seule réponse fut le rire de Remus. L'ancien prisonnier compris à ce moment là que seul son ami savait de quoi elle parlait.

Une heure plus tard les membres de l'Ordre partirent au manoir Malfoy où Narcissa alla dans la prison de Tonks pour faire sortir sa sœur, cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte elle ne vit pas le spectacle habituel.

Elle vit deux Bellatrix qui se tenait face à face. Une d'entre elle avait sa baguette à la main sous le regard furieux de l'autre. La Bellatrix sans baguette se retourna vers Narcissia.

« Cissy ! Enfin te voila ! Regarde ce que cette idiote à fait, elle a osé prendre mon apparence et ma baguette ! »

L'autre Bellatrix se mit à rire, son rire froid et cruel.

« Cissy, tu vas pas la croire enfin ! Comment moi Bellatrix pourrai me faire prendre stupidement ma baguette par une stupide Sang - Mêlé !? »

Narcissia regardait les deux Bellatrix, pour essayer de trouver la faille de l'une ou de l'autre mais elle n'en vit aucune. Elle était identique en tous points.

La Bellatrix sans baguette se jeta sur l'autre cependant elle ne fut pas assez rapide et l'autre lui jeta le sort d'Endoloris sans ménagement. La sorcière qui venait de se recevoir le sort se recroquevilla par terre tellement la douleur était insupportable. Son sosie parfait s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu fais une piètre Bellatrix tu sais. Tu en train de souiller mon image. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Narcissa lui barra le passage.

« Enfin Cissy, comment tu oses me confondre avec cette idiote ? Je suis ta sœur quand même. »

Narcissa regarda attentivement la Bellatrix qui se trouvait devant elle, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Enfin elle s'écarta pour laisser passer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur. Bellatrix regarda la blonde et lui sourit. Puis elle poussa Narcissa dans la pièce en redevenant Tonks.

« Grossière erreur. » Lui dit - elle avant de fermer violemment porte, heureuse que pour une fois son plan ai marché à merveille.

* * *

**A Suivre ...**


	9. De Retour

**Merci a toi Fan2haru ta Review m'a fait plaisir ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Tonks entendit des bruits de combat à l'étage inférieur. Ils étaient venu ! Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse quand elle aperçu certains membres de l'Ordre au prise avec des Mangemorts, ces derniers étaient en sous nombre, mais se défendait bien.

« Tonks ! »

A l'entente de son nom elle se retourna et vit Remus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Dieu ce que cet homme lui avait manqué pendant cinq jours. Remus la serrai de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. Il oublia complètement où ils étaient, il oublia que tout autour d'eux il y avait des Mangemorts qui pouvaient les tuer à tout moment. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était d'être avec Tonks.

Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaines de minutes, le temps pour les Mangemorts de s'enfuir.

« Alors les amoureux, on laisse le sale boulot aux autres ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

- Sirius ! Tu es venu. Répondit Tonks en sauta aussi dans ses bras.

- Je n'allais pas laisser ma nièce avec Bellatrix. »

Tonks lui sourit heureuse de retrouver son oncle., après quelques autres embrasses avec les membres de l'Ordre, ils transplanèrent au 12 Square Grimmauld. Maugrey envoya un hibou pour prévenir Dumbledore que Tonks était de retour.

« Je suis désolé, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je suis vraiment fatigué, j'ai quasiment pas dormir pendant on séjour de détente chez les Mangemorts. Alors je rentre chez moi.

- Toute seule ? Demanda Sirius encore inquiet.

- Oui, ça va. Je pense pas que me capturer une seconde fois soit dans leurs priorités.

- Mais on sait jamais ! »

Tonks regarda son oncle, effectivement il était têtu.

« Tu n'as qu'a m'accompagner jusqu'a mon appartement. Comme ça on sera tous d'accord. »

Sirius regarda Tonks et sourit. La rescapée tendit la main à son oncle qui la pris l'instant suivant. Remus qui avait regardé la scène ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un jaloux de son ami.

Pourtant il était son oncle ! Il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais la vue d'un homme qui tenait la main à Tonks lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Pendant l'absence de l'Auror, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas lui parler, de la voir sourire, il ne supportait pas de ne plus la voir, elle lui avait horriblement manqué.

Ces cinq jours avait été les pires de sa vie. Il s'était inquiété beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Il s'était rendu compte que la présence de Tonks lui était nécessaire. Il était tombé amoureux de la jeune Auror.

Sirius et Tonks apparurent devant l'appartement de cette dernière. L'ancien prisonnière fit entrer son oncle dans son antre.

« C'est jolie !! Lui dit -il. Et beaucoup plus coloré que chez moi. Ajouta - t - il blasé.

- C'est pas trop difficile en même temps » Lui répondit une vois moqueuse.

Tonks lui proposa à boire mais ce dernier refusa poliment.

« J'ai du Coca pourtant. Remus m'en a demandé.

- Ah ouais, il a fait ça ?

- Et oui.

- Tu sais il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu comptes vraiment pour lui. »

Tonks eu un faible sourire, elle aussi avait beaucoup pensé à Remus pendant tout son temps " libre " et elle s'était rendu compte que c'était bien plus que de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le maraudeur. C'était belle et bien de l'Amour.

Sirius lui sourit, et partit peu de temps après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement de sa nièce. Elle alla se doucher, chose dont rêvait par dessus tous ses derniers jours. Puis elle se coucha et ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir tant elle était épuisée.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	10. La Première Nuit Ensemble

**Voila, le dernier Chapitre qui termine mon histoire, j'èspère qu'elle vous aura plus =)**

**Bonne Lecture a tous !!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Tonks se réveilla difficilement le lendemain, avec quelques courbatures, souvenirs de sa chère tante Bellatrix. Elle déjeuna à son allure, c'est a dire assez doucement. Elle avait une réunion avec l'Ordre pour expliquer son séjour chez les Mangemorts, elle avait une envie folle d'arriver en retard, voire ne pas s'y rendre du tout. Mais Dumbledore allait venir, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas ne serais-ce qu'arriver en retard.

Elle partit s'habiller et une heure plus tard elle se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd où tout les membres de l'Ordre l'attendait, y compris Dumbledore. Quand elle arriva le Directeur de Poudlard s'approcha de Tonks avec un grand sourire.

« Nous sommes si de te revoir parmis nous Nymphadora.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur. »

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Dumbledore prononça le prénom de sa nièce.

« Si tu es d'accord nous aimerions savoir ce qui c'est passé quand tu étais chez les Mangemorts.» Lui demanda le vieil homme.

Tonks leur raconta ainsi donc son séjour chez les Mangemorts, elle précisa bien qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé. Même si Bellatrix l'avait remarqué et donc la torturait juste pour le plaisir. Puis arriva le moment où Tonks leur expliqua comment elle avait envoyé un message aux membres de l'Ordre et comment elle s'était enfuie.

A la fin de son récit Sirius se mit à rire, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il expliqua la cause de son hilarité.

« En fait j'était en train d'imager la tête de Bellatrix quand tu t'es transformé en elle. Ca devait valoir le coup, quel dommage qu'on ai jamais d'appareil photo quand il faut. »

Dumbledore sourit en se disant qu'il avait raison. Il se mit à imaginer les membres de l'Ordre au cinéma avec des Pop-Corns, une autre spécialité Moldus qu'il appréciait, en train de regardait le film de l'évasion de Tonks. La fin de la réunion eu lieu une bonne heure après le récit de Tonks. Lorsque tous les membres se levèrent pour partit, la cadette du groupe, et accessoirement la nouvelle évadée alla voir Remus.

« Alors tu passes chez moi ce soir ? »

Remus ne compris pas de suite. Tonks écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais Remus ! On est jeudi ! Ce soir c'est Prison Break ! »

Remus lui sourit, il n'y avait pas vraiment penser, il avait un peu autre chose en tête. Puis il se souvint comment l'épisode c'était fini, dans un suspens intenable.

« Bien sur !! Enfin si ça te gènes pas.

- Mais non, pas du tout, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé sinon. »

La jeune femme laissa le Loup-Garou quand elle vit Sirius arriver.

« Alors Remus, ce soir tu lui sort le grand jeu hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Enfin Remus, fait pas l'innocent. C'est ce soir qu'il faut agir. La vie est courte, tous les bons moments sont à prendre. »

Puis sur ces belles paroles il laissa Remus seul dans le salon.

Le soir arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'il l'avait voulu, il transplana donc chez Tonks non sans une certaine nervosité. Il toqua à la porte d'une main hésitante. L'Auror lui ouvrit avec un superbe sourire.

« Contente de te voir.

- Merci. »

Remus entra dans l'appartement, il s'assit sur le canapé, Tonks lui apporta un verre de Coca, sachant qu'il n'oserai pas lui demander. Prison Break commença quelques minutes plus tard. Tonks et Remus était tellement concentrés par le petit écran qu'il aurai pu y avoir une attaque de Mangemorts qu'ils ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

« Non !! S'écria Remus. Non c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Ca fini encore dans un suspens horrible, pire que la semaine dernière !! J'espère que Michael vas sauver Sara ***** Il est amoureux, ça se voit à des kilomètres. Ca me déprime des gens comme ça, qui s'aiment et s'en rendent même pas compte !

- C'est clair moi aussi. »

Tonks partit éteindre la Télé, en souriant. Le Loup-Garou semblait bien apprécier cette série. Elle s'assis à côté de Remus, mais cette fois elle s'assis plus près que pendant le feuilleton. Remus perdit son regard dans les yeux de Tonks. Doucement ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres. N'y tenant plus Tonks combla l'espace qui les séparaient. Remus hésita quelques instants, puis il se rappela du conseil de son ami, il n'avait qu'une seule vie après tous ! Ainsi il se coucha doucement part dessus l'Auror sur le canapé.

Au Squarre Grimmaurd Sirius Black regarda l'horloge. Il sourit en voyant l'heure tardive, Remus se rentrerait pas ce jeudi soir...

**Fin**

*****_ C'est l'épisode 6 quand il y a une émeute dans la prison et que Sara est prisonnière des ses patients._


End file.
